


love on the water

by kcc



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Pool Without Plot, Swimming Pools, Top Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Trans Male Character, but it happens, it's not Explicit sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcc/pseuds/kcc
Summary: Eddie had been unable to look away from Richie all night. Really, he should have been more concerned about looking creepy, but it was impossible not to stare when he was absolutely glowing. Richie had done spectacularly at his show earlier that night, the laughter still echoing in Eddie’s ears as he remembered the crowd eating up every word that came out of his mouth.In which R+E get together and makeout in a pool.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 24
Kudos: 186





	love on the water

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm back with more subpar fic!  
> this was entirely inspired by me desperately wanting to go swimming with a hot dude  
> this also got more...sexual? than i meant to so i'm very sorry about that lskdjf  
> the title is from a richard siken poem "litany in which certain things are crossed out". i have no idea what the poem is about because i have exactly zero brain cells, there was just a line that kinda sounded like an even that happens in this fic so i snagged it  
> anyway  
> thanks for reading!  
> -kendall

Eddie had been unable to look away from Richie all night. Really, he should have been more concerned about looking creepy, but it was impossible not to stare when he was absolutely  _ glowing _ . Richie had done spectacularly at his show earlier that night, the laughter still echoing in Eddie’s ears as he remembered the crowd eating up every word that came out of his mouth. His timing and delivery was at its peak and Eddie couldn’t have been prouder of him.

After the show, the Losers had all gathered for a small party at Richie’s house, celebrating his success. Eddie was sat across the pool from him, half-paying attention to Stan and Patty who were sitting around the same table as him, talking about Wren and how preschool was going for her. Every once in a while, Eddie would chime in and ask a question, trying to seem like he was engaged when his mind was elsewhere.

Across the yard, Richie was laughing like a hyena and joking around with Ben, a beer in his hand. Despite the horrific shirts he was wearing - a tee that said “Bring Back Asbestos” in retro font with an eye-wateringly bright neon button-up layered over it - Eddie thought he had never looked more handsome. His grin was wild and untamed, entirely himself and at peace. His hair was looking soft and  _ so _ touchable and Eddie desperately wanted to put his hands in it and tug.

Best of all, every once in a while, Eddie would dare to look at him again and catch his eye and Richie’s eyes would soften slightly, his smile turning into something more private, something shared between just the two of them. Whenever that would happen, Eddie would smile instinctively back, feeling heat rush to his cheeks, and duck his head.

The thing is, he’s pretty sure Richie likes him back. He’s not certain - it’s not like Richie flat-out told him or anything - but there are times when he says or does something and a voice in Eddie’s head goes  _ Huh. That man is attracted to you _ . But then there’s always that underlying self-doubt, where he’s not fully certain he isn’t just seeing what he wants to see.

These feelings had been thrumming, unnoticed and just underneath the surface for a long time. Eddie tried to ignore them, he didn’t want to ruin their friendship by suddenly acting weird around him, but he couldn’t deny them after Mike’s 28th birthday party the month before.

It wasn’t even a big deal, in retrospect. After the celebratory dinner, Richie and Eddie had been walking back to the hotel, Eddie ranting about the sodium levels in the meal they just ate, prattling on and on. Richie was silent the whole time, just listening with an amused smile on his face, when suddenly Eddie was tumbling forward, tripping on a loose rock.

Eddie windmilled his arms out, trying to catch his balance, when an arm reached out, winding around his waist and yanking him back up to his feet. Still unsteady, Eddie rocked backwards into a solid body, feeling Richie’s arm tighten around him and his other hand grasping his elbow.

“Whoa, careful there, Eds,” Richie murmured, his voice so much closer to Eddie than he was used to, his breath ruffling Eddie’s hair. His chest to his back was a warm, comforting presence and all at once Eddie was hyper aware of every place they were in contact. His back, the arm around his waist, the hand on his elbow, Richie’s hips against his ass and the front of his thighs against the back of Eddie’s. Eddie felt like he couldn’t breathe, his blood was electric pounding through his veins as everything snapped into place and  _ oh. That’s right _ .

He  _ likes  _ Richie.

He likes him and he wants Richie to touch him and to hold him and to  _ kiss _ him. He wanted him so badly, so suddenly that he felt like his throat was closing up.

“Eds? You good there?” Richie sounded so concerned for him - even though he just fucking tripped on a rock, it’s not a huge fucking deal,  _ Richard _ \- that it made his stomach flip. All of a sudden he  _ had _ to get out of his embrace before he peeled his skin off or lit himself on fire.

Eddie batted at the arm around him, smacking away Richie. In a flash, Richie had separated the two of them, jumping back like he had been burned.

“I’m fucking fine, Richie. I don’t need you hanging all over me like an octopus. Why the fuck are your limbs so long? You look like an orangutan wearing clothes, you buffoon.” It spat out of Eddie on impulse, he was trying to cover up the completely obvious fact that he had been so affected by Richie’s touch.

Eddie risked a look at Richie’s face. His eyes were blown wide, his jaw a little slack. Just when Eddie was starting to feel bad and try to apologize, Richie burst into laughter, shrieking so loudly Eddie thought his ears might burst.

“What’s so fucking funny, dickwad?” Eddie demanded. He was trying to bite back a smile, not wanting to show how fond he was of that laugh and  _ oh my god he’s so whipped already how did he not realize earlier _ .

“Did you- did you call me an  _ orangutan _ ?” Richie wheezed out. Eddie cracked, a grin spreading across his face and he felt like he was going to  _ burst _ .

  
  
  


“-and we’re going to move to Alaska and live on a glacier and homeschool Wren,” Stan was saying, snapping Eddie out of his own memory. Patty nodded solemnly next to him, completely straight-faced.

Eddie whipped his head over to the two of them. “You’re doing  _ what _ ?”

Stan exhaled with a shrug. “Yeah, we were really on the fence about this decision, but you made some really good points when you said ‘yuh you should do that’ and we couldn’t ignore that incredible advice.” Stan eyes him. “Or were you too busy giving Richie moon-eyes to pay attention to our conversation?”

Eddie spluttered. “I wasn’t- you don’t know-“ Patty looked like she was holding in a laugh and Stan, despite a perfect poker face, had amusement in his eyes. Eddie glared at the two of them. “Fuck you.”

Stan put his hands up in a  _ don’t look at me _ gesture. “I’m just saying, you’ve barely looked away from Richie in like three hours. Why don’t you just get over yourself and tell him you want to fuck him?”

“First of all, I don’t want to  _ fuck _ him. Secondly, it’s not that easy, Stanley, and you know that.” He pointed a finger directly at his face. Stan and Patty exchanged a look. “What? Don’t do that thing where you fucking. have a whole conversation with just your eyes or whatever bullshit. Just tell me.”

“Honey, what’s not that easy?” Patty asked, eyes kind and encouraging as if he was one of her students asking for a bandaid for a scrape. Eddie blinked at her. “You said ‘it’s not that easy and you know know that,’ so what’s not that easy?” She prodded a little more.

Eddie flushed and looked away again. He looked across the backyard on instinct, finding Richie was already looking back at him, eyebrows furrowed slightly. When they made eye contact, Richie smiled a little before pulling a face and a hang ten gesture. Eddie grinned and rolled his eyes.

“I don’t want to fuck him,” Eddie said, still looking at Richie. Stan snorted and started to say something when Eddie continued. “I don’t want to fuck him, I want to date him.” He turned back to Stan and Patty. “And  _ also _ have sex with him.”

Stan had a smug expression, Patty smiling widely at him. “I’m so happy for you!” She said, reaching out and grasping his hand, squeezing slightly.

“There’s nothing to be happy about, this is awful! It’s going to ruin our friendship and then things will be awkward in group gatherings and it will all be my fault for catching dumb feelings for his stupid face!” Eddie dropped his forehead onto the table, groaning long and low. For good measure, he lifted and dropped his head a few times, making a dull  _ thunk _ ing noise.

“Or you could just tell him how you feel,” Stan suggested, taking a sip of his beer. Eddie lifted his head and glared at him.

“And why would I do that,  _ Stanley _ ?”

Stan shrugged, rolling his eyes. “Because then we wouldn’t have to listen to you gripe and moan about your feelings and we could finally have some peace and quiet.”

“Finally?” Eddie squawked at the same time Patty hissed “Stan!” batting at his arm.

“What do you mean, finally? I literally  _ just _ admitted my feelings like five minutes ago!” Patty and Stan exchanged another look and Eddie started bouncing his leg impatiently.

“Not my place to say anything. Just suck it up and tell Richie how you feel.” Stan stood. “I’m going to get another beer.” And he left, Patty following after him, whispering a little intensely at him.

Eddie slumped back in his chair, feeling defeated.

  
  
  


The party continued over the next few hours, with Richie trying to convince the others to have chicken fights - “Come on, Eds. I’d love to have my head between your thighs!” - and the group roasting marshmallows at a bonfire. Stan and Patty left around ten o’clock, wanting to go home and see Wren, with Bill, Mike, and Audra heading out about an hour after that.

It was after 11:30 when Ben and Bev exchanged a look. The four of them were sitting around the dwindling fire, shooting the shit and wasting time. Richie kept trying to improvise scary stories - something about a haunted hairclip? - when Ben couldn’t hide his yawns anymore.

The two of them stood up. “I think we’re going to head home now, Rich.” Ben said, giving a small apologetic smile. “It was really fun tonight and you absolutely killed it at your show.”

“Thanks, man!” Richie stood up, pulling Ben into a tight hug. The four of them meandered towards the gate, saying goodbyes and making vague plans to get together again soon. Eddie paused next to Richie, waving at Bev and Ben as they got into their Uber, when he realized it was just going to be the two of them left and  _ maybe Richie doesn’t want you there anymore. You’ve outstayed your welcome, Eddie, it’s time to go home before he never talks to you again. _

Eddie cleared his throat awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. “I- uh, I should probably head home, too, huh? Party’s over and you probably need your sleep, so I’m just going to...yeah.” His face burned. Eddie reached into his pocket for his phone, intending to call an Uber as he walked to the street. He made it maybe three steps before a hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him in place.

Eddie turned around to see Richie looking nervous -  _ what the fuck _ \- and a little desperate, his mouth opening and closing, half-forming words.

“Stay,” he blurted out. “I’m uh- I’m not ready to let the night end, and I don’t want to drink alone, so you should stay. Please.” His eyes were huge behind his glasses, the hand that wasn’t gripping Eddie’s wrist fidgeting at his side like he couldn’t hold still. Looking at his face, Eddie realized he wanted to give Richie whatever he wanted, whatever he needed to be happy. He found himself nodding before he told his head to move.

“Yeah,” his voice came out softer than he meant, too reverent. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Yeah, of course, Rich.” And the smile he was rewarded with was absolutely worth whatever embarrassing things he would say for the rest of the night. Then, Richie was sliding his hand down from his wrist, intertwining their fingers instead, and Eddie cared about literally nothing else because  _ holy shit his hands are so much bigger than mine and his palm is so much softer than I expected _ .

Richie tugged him back into the yard, his grip tight as if he was afraid Eddie would let go and leave him if he didn’t hold on hard enough.

He led the two of them over to the folding table that had the drinks on it - because he had the design sense of a fucking college frat boy despite being twenty-eight goddamn years old - and poured two shots of vodka for them. He handed one to Eddie before picking up the other himself.

“Prost.” Richie clinked the small shot glass against Eddie’s before tipping his head back and swallowing it in one go. Eddie watched the way his Adam’s apple bobbed, the muscles in his throat working. As Richie started to bring his head back down, Eddie quickly tossed back his own shot, hardly tasting the harsh flavor of the alcohol.

Richie took the glasses back, setting them on the table again before he took out his phone, hooking it up to the speaker system for some, as he called it, “mood music.” Eddie rolled his eyes at that, trying to hide the way the idea of Richie setting mood music made him want to chuck himself into the ocean.

The first few notes of the song started playing and Eddie dropped his head back, groaning at the song as Richie started singing along.

“ _ A scrub is a guy who thinks he’s fly and is also known as a busta _ ,” Richie sang out, grin splitting his face in two. He waggled his eyebrows at Eddie, who was trying desperately to hold in his smile. “ _ Always talkin’ bout what he wants and just sits on his broke ass _ \- come on, Eds! Sing along!”

That’s when he started dancing. Or, more accurately, he started waving his arms around like limp noodles and trying to shake his hips and shoulders to the beat. The whole ordeal was mortifying to witness, but Eddie broke down into laughter at the sight, clutching his stomach.

It seemed like Richie had an entire dance choreographed to the song, timing his flails and shimmies to the beat as he danced circles - literally - around Eddie who was desperately trying to catch his breath. Eddie had to take a seat once Richie bent his knees and started awkwardly shaking his ass, his movements jerky and uncoordinated. As the song finally ended, Eddie reached up to wipe under his eyes, swiping away the tears that had fallen.

“You’re such a huge fucking moron, Rich, you know that?” He gasped out, his voice sounding hoarse to his own ears.

“I know!” Richie responded cheerily as the chords to the next song came on. It took Eddie a little longer to recognize this time, but once he did, he had a  _ very _ vivid memory of Ben in middle school listening to this band on repeat.

“Are you trying to torture me? * _ NSYNC _ ? Really?” Richie just grinned down at him. Just as Justin Timberlake started singing - Can this be true? Tell me, can this be real? - Richie reached a hand out to him.

“Dance with me, Spaghetti.”

Eddie stared back up at him in disbelief, his heart racing. His skin felt too tight, stretched thin over his bones. Behind the amusement, there was tenderness in Richie’s eyes as he held Eddie’s gaze, his hand still outstretched and waiting. The soft look in his eyes made Eddie’s heart squeeze - it felt like he was truly  _ seeing _ Eddie, despite the ridiculous circumstances. So, Eddie thought, fuck it.

He reached out and took Richie’s hand, standing up and moving closer. They adjusted their grip on each other’s hands and shuffled around a bit until Eddie had his other hand on Richie’s shoulder and Richie had his on Eddie’s hip. They were still holding each other at a distance, as if too afraid of getting close.

Feeling brave despite his heart thumping painfully in his throat, Eddie stepped closer, moving his hand to the back of Richie’s shoulder instead. He heard Richie’s breath hitch as Eddie pulled him in, their chests pressed flush together.

Finally, Richie shuddered out an exhale and moved his hand, wrapping his arm around Eddie’s waist instead and holding him tightly to him. Their faces were inches away from each other.

They started to sway, rotating in a slow circle by the pool, the only sounds were the music, the wind, and Richie humming along quietly to the song. Eddie had never felt so content in his life, safe to be held in Richie’s arms. He dropped his head, pressing his forehead into Richie’s soft chest. He could feel Richie’s heartbeat. He closed his eyes, letting himself just focus on the sensations and sounds around him.

Richie shifted his head and  _ fucking shit hell  _ he pressed a kiss to the crown of Eddie’s head, just barely there. Eddie felt like he had been punched in the gut, his breath hitching at the intimacy of the action. Richie nuzzled his nose back and forth on the top of Eddie’s head just a couple times before pulling away again.

Eddie lifted his head, making eye contact once more. Richie looked bare, exposed, a light flush on his cheeks as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have and was about to be reprimanded for it. Eddie was all too aware of every place they were touching, of how close their faces were to each other, how easy it would be to just lean forward slightly and press their lips together. His skin was electric, thrumming in time to Richie’s heartbeat.

“Hey, Eds. You know who this song reminds me of?” Richie breathed out, his breath fanning across Eddie’s face. Eddie hummed absentmindedly in response, his eyes flickering involuntarily down to Richie’s lips.

“Your mom.”

Eddie froze.

_ Your love is like a river; peaceful and deep _ .

“I mean, God must have spent a  _ very _ long time perfecting her. Like,  _ whew _ ,” he whistled. “You know what else is deep?”

“Don’t say it, do  _ not _ fucking say it, Rich, I swear to  _ god _ .” Richie grinned at him.

“My dick in your mom’s-”

He cut off abruptly as Eddie shoved him backwards,  _ hard _ , into the pool, fully clothed. The resulting splash was enormous, drenching Eddie from the waist down, despite his best efforts to jump backwards. The water was cool, refreshing on his feverish skin. Richie was a dark blob, underlit by the lights in the floor of the pool.

He came up, spluttering, a few seconds later. Richie was grinning up at him, and Eddie’s stomach fluttered at the sight. He couldn’t hold in the reflexive smile in response.

“Fuck, I got water in my nose,” Richie complained, voice extra nasally as he scrunched his nose up. He was wading slowly towards the edge of the pool, to where Eddie was standing and watching in amusement. The water was up to his armpits and had plastered his button down to his skin. Eddie traced the shape of his shoulders with his eyes, wanting so badly to run his hands along the lines of his softly defined muscles.

“Serves you right for talking about my mother, dickhead,” Eddie laughed, kicking off his sandals and striding to the edge of the pool. Richie crossed his arms and leaned them on the patio around the pool, resting his chin on them, staring up at Eddie. Mirroring him, Eddie crouched down in front of him, crossing his arms on top of his knees.

Eddie was suddenly aware of how close they were. Not as close as when they were dancing - their bodies weren’t pressed together - but a different kind of close. Something so intimate about the two of them being the only people in this stupidly massive backyard, yet still being in such close proximity to each other that it would barely take any movement to reach out and touch. Eddie shivered.

“Hey,” he said softly. Richie grinned back at him.

“Hey.”

“How’s the water?”

“Wet.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “I think I got some on you.” He looked pointedly at Eddie’s soaked shorts.

Eddie sighed. “Yeah, I might as well just get in now, huh?” Richie waggled his eyebrows at him.

“Can’t resist me, can you? Especially when I’m all wet all over.” He made exaggerated panting sounds and moaned loudly for effect. Eddie stood up and turned, walking towards the gate. “Wait! Don’t leave! It was just a joke!” Richie scrambled on the edge of the pool, struggling to pull himself out. “Fuckin’. Wet goddamn clothes making me weigh a thousand pounds,” he muttered angrily.

Just then, Eddie turned and took a running start, launching himself into the water, tucking tightly into a cannonball in midair. For a moment, he felt like he was flying, weightless. That was a good feeling, like there was nothing in the world that could stop him. But then gravity took over and he plummeted down and that was  _ delicious _ . A reminder that he was real, he was  _ alive _ and that he could fall at any moment and still get back up.

He crashed through the surface of the water, the slap of it leaving a slight sting on his skin where it wasn’t protected by clothing. He sunk right to the bottom, his ass hitting hard against the floor, before he pushed back up, surfacing a few feet behind Richie. Eddie took in a deep, gasping breath, the air rushing back into his lungs, despite having been underwater for only a few seconds.

Eddie grinned at Richie’s flabbergasted face, registering in the back of his mind that the song had switched over at some point -  _ I’ll be your dream, I’ll be your wish _ . He half-swam, half-waded over to where Richie was still pressed against the side of the pool.

  
“Mr. Kaspbrak, are you aware that you are fully clothed?” Richie asked him, putting on a Voice that sounded vaguely like a snooty British butler - it was hard to tell, though, because Richie’s eyes were still bugged out of his head and it looked like he might have ascended to a higher plane of existence.

Eddie chuckled a little. “It uh. Seemed like a good idea at the time, but now I’m deeply regretting my choice. Khaki shorts are  _ not _ comfortable when wet, let me tell you.” Eddie reached down, grabbed the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head, tossing it onto the deck where it landed with a loud  _ slap _ . He then wriggled out of his shorts, the material harder to maneuver when wet, and tossed that too.

When he looked back at Richie, he saw his jaw was hanging open just slightly before he snapped it shut. Eddie grinned at him, liking the feeling of throwing Richie off, even just a little bit.

Richie snapped back to the present. He mimicked Eddie, shucking off his own shirts and shorts and winking suggestively at Eddie.

“Come here often?” He asked, waggling his eyebrows. Eddie snorted and splashed water at him reflexively, shaking his head. And, since he’s a literal child, Richie splashed Eddie back, the water hitting him directly in the face, leaving him sputtering. Very quickly, it devolved into an all-out war, both of them flicking water at the other until Richie cut his arms deeper into the pool, gathering  _ more _ and launching a fucking  _ wave _ at Eddie. It crashed into him, knocking him back a foot or so, his back hitting the edge of the pool.

“You fucking  _ asshole _ !” He laughed out, rubbing his eyes to get rid of as much water from his face as possible. When he opened his eyes again, he glared over at Richie. “You’re such a dick.” He tried to make it sound angry - or, at the very least, irritated - but it ended up sounding so fond, he cringed back from his own words.

Richie advanced on him, wading slowly through the water until he was standing directly in front of Eddie. Eddie’s breath hitched softly, his heart hammering in his chest. Richie was  _ right there _ , standing not even a foot away from Eddie. He was conscious of the fact that if he breathed, Richie could probably feel the movement of the air on his bare chest.

“Well, that is my name, after all,” Richie replied, a shit-eating grin on his face from the stupid pun. That’s when his arms moved, hands reaching out to grip the edge of the pool on either side of Eddie, bracketing him in place.

Eddie stared up at Richie. They both knew that while Richie was pretending to be domineering, if Eddie didn’t want him to crowd him, he could say so and Richie would back off. So while there was a smug expression on his face, Richie’s eyes were searching Eddie’s own for any sign that he was uncomfortable, that he didn’t want this.

And that’s when Eddie went fucking feral.

He reached up, grabbing ahold of the hair on the back of Richie’s head and yanked him down into a bruising kiss. Richie let out a strangled, guttural sound in shock.

At first, it was nothing more than a slightly painful press of their lips together, Eddie’s teeth digging into the inside of his own mouth, his lips crushed against Richie’s. But then  _ holy shit _ Richie tilted his head just right and their mouths slotted together more perfectly, the pressure lessening to a more comfortable level. Eddie was breathing hard through his nose, not caring how loud it was, focusing instead on the slick sounds of their lips sliding against each other and parting before coming back together again. Eddie moved his hands to wind around Richie’s back, pulling him flush against himself, the bare skin of their chests pressed together.

He was still distantly aware of Richie’s stupid fucking playlist in the background, Savage Garden singing  _ I wanna stand with you on a mountain, I wanna bathe with you in the sea _ .

When Eddie opened his mouth, letting his tongue wander to lick into Richie’s own, Richie let out a high-pitched whine, his hands moving to cup the sides of Eddie’s head, tipping it up to get a better angle. Eddie’s hands drifted down, taking hold of Richie’s hips and pulling them against his own. He licked back behind Richie’s molars, trying to get as close to him as physically possible. He could feel Richie’s stubble scratching at his jaw, the feeling slightly painful, but he didn’t really care if it looked like he had a rash tomorrow. It was worth it.

Eddie’s thumbs were just starting to dance around the waistband of Richie’s boxers, entertaining the idea of dipping underneath, when the song abruptly changed.

_ Yo I’ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want! _

They both startled, jumping apart at the sudden change in tone. Eddie’s heart raced, and he pressed a hand to the center of his chest in reflex. When he looked up at Richie - who was already looking at him - and they made eye contact, they just stared for a second before they both burst into laughter. Eddie keeled over, highly conscious of the water so he didn’t accidentally choke on it, feeling like a dam had broken inside him.

He had  _ kissed Richie _ . And Richie  _ kissed him back _ .

A wave of relief washed over him at the realization, a pleasant flush on his face. This was real. Richie wanted him, too.

After a few seconds their laughter died down. Richie looked completely kiss-wrecked; his wet hair had started to dry at crazy angles from the way Eddie had feverishly pulled at it, his glasses were a little skewed, and his  _ lips _ . His lips were still swollen and red, spread into a soft smile.

Eddie turned around to the side of the pool, levering himself out of the water before turning around and sitting on the edge. Richie was watching him, seeming a little unsure of himself.

“Do I have to do everything?” Eddie rolled his eyes. He reached out, doing grabby hands at Richie. “Come here, you moron.” Richie’s entire body lit up at that, and he happily swam over to Eddie, standing in front of him. Eddie spread his knees, aware of the fact that he was only in his boxer briefs and he was already worked up just from making out with Richie for two minutes. Richie moved tentatively closer, standing between Eddie’s legs.

This time, Eddie cupped Richie’s face and leaned down more slowly, their lips meeting softly. Richie’s hands slid to hold onto Eddie’s waist, and  _ oh my god _ they felt enormous on him. From this position, Richie had to tip his head up to meet Eddie, and Eddie felt smug about that. When Eddie opened his mouth to deepen the kiss again, Richie moaned, the sound jolting down Eddie’s spine.

Groaning, Eddie pulled Richie to him desperately wanting  _ more _ . His thighs tightened on either side of Richie’s ribcage, squeezing lightly. Abruptly, Eddie pulled away, panting. Richie chased his lips, his eyes still closed, until Eddie pressed a palm to his chest and pushed him firmly. Richie’s face crumpled, looking rejected. His heart squeezed at the sight, so he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth in apology.

“Let’s bring this inside, yeah?” He breathed out, still in Richie’s personal space. He felt him shiver, Richie’s entire body shaking.

Richie captured Eddie’s lips again for a quick, heated kiss. “Eds,” he groaned out, hands groping the top of Eddie’s ass before he nodded quickly. “Yeah. Yeah let’s go.”

It was a good thing Richie’s house was only one story because Eddie wasn’t sure they would have made it to the bedroom if it was on the second floor.

They tumbled through the sliding glass door, Richie remembering at the last second that his phone was still hooked up to the speakers and obnoxiously blasting the Spice Girls. Eddie thrummed impatiently as he disconnected and shut off all the lights before marching over to Eddie and yoinking him into a kiss. They both smiled into it, jittery in anticipation.

Eddie snagged Richie’s wrist and tugged him inside, leading him to the bedroom. As soon as they were close enough, Eddie put two hands on Richie’s chest and shoved him backwards onto the bed, Richie letting out an involuntary  _ oof _ at the impact. Not giving him any time to adjust, Eddie climbed on after him, a thigh on either side of Richie’s hips, straddling his waist.

Tucking his face into Richie’s neck, Eddie began to bite and suck in earnest, determined to leave a mark. The groan Richie let out went straight to Eddie’s crotch - a heat building - and as Richie moved to hold onto Eddie, he reached out and grabbed his wrists in each hand, slamming them back into the mattress.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Eddie panted out, licking his jaw as Richie whined again.

“You.”

Eddie pulled back. He searched Richie’s face, trying to find any hint that he didn’t mean it, finding nothing but honest truth and vulnerability. He ducked his head again, kissing down Richie’s full chest and paying extra attention to his soft stomach, sucking another mark there as he squirmed underneath him. Richie was straining against Eddie’s tight grip, so Eddie let go, choosing instead to pull on the waistband of Richie’s boxers.

He looked up at him. “Is this okay?” Richie nodded quickly.

“ _ Yes _ . Yes. Please, Eds. I-” He cut himself off as Eddie pulled his wet underwear off, tossing them aside. Eddie took him in his hand, stroking slowly.

“What do you need, baby?” He said softly, kissing Richie again as he continued to jerk him off. Richie’s hands came up to cup Eddie’s ass, kneading the muscle. His thumbs hooked under the waistband questioningly. Eddie nodded. He pulled away for a second, reaching in to pull out his packer and placing it on the bedside table before helping Richie to wriggle himself out of his underwear.

Once they were both completely naked, Eddie ducked back down, kissing Richie again and again and again, just because he could.

“How do you like to-” Richie asked between kisses, breathing hard. “What do you prefer…?” Eddie froze.

“Oh, fuck!” He thunked his forehead onto Richie’s shoulder, groaning in exasperation. “I usually like to top, but I wasn’t expecting anything to happen so…” he chuckled again, lifting his head off of Richie’s shoulder and pulling away a little.

“Hey-hey-hey! That’s okay! We don’t need to do anything like that, we can stick to handjobs and mouth stuff if you want!” Richie cupped the back of Eddie’s head. “Or we can stop right now and go to bed. I don’t mind, it’s up to you.” He kissed him softly again. “I’m down for whatever you want to do, Eds.”

And wasn’t that something.

An unexpected wave of emotion washed over Eddie and he had to clear his throat before his voice did something embarrassing like crack in front of Richie. Instead of talking, he ducked down, sucking Richie’s bottom lip into his mouth and drawing a loud moan out of him.

Eddie dragged one hand down Richie’s chest, cupping him and rolling his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. When Eddie used his other hand to stroke him again, Richie completely lost focus from the kiss, just panting into Eddie’s mouth instead, little gasps falling from his lips. When he thumbed at the head of his dick, Richie arched up off the bed, his hands fisting the sheets.

“Eddie-Eddie- _ ah _ ,” Richie panted out, chanting Eddie’s name. “I’m gonna-  _ fuck _ \- I’m gonna come if you don’t stop that.”

Instead of letting up, Eddie ducked down, licking a stripe across his nipple, sucking it into his mouth. A loud groan tore through him. Eddie could feel Richie tense up underneath him, his breathing getting heavier, and knew he was close. He doubled down, squeezing just a little harder, biting down just a little more, and Richie was coming all over his hand and his own chest. Eddie worked him through it, muttering praise into his ear until Richie was whimpering, pushing Eddie’s hand away gently, too overstimulated to keep going.

Eddie reached over to the table, grabbing a wad of tissues to clean up the mess before tossing them into a barrel. Then he curled up on top of Richie, his arms wrapped around his broad chest, feeling his whole body rise and fall with each breath. He laid there for a few minutes, just savoring the feeling of their bodies touching, the warmth from Richie’s skin.

“Eddie,” Richie breathed out after a little while. His hands had been stroking Eddie’s back soothingly but now they came to a stop. “I’m so sorry, I just came my brains out and completely forgot to return the favor. Here, let me-” He flipped them over, pinning Eddie down into the mattress with a yelp. “What are you comfortable with me doing?”

“Anything,” Eddie gasped. “Anything, Rich.” So Richie just smiled and ducked his head between his thighs, bringing Eddie to a gasping moaning mess, sobbing as he came.

Richie crawled back up and wrapped himself around Eddie like an overgrown octopus, limbs completely surrounding him and hugging him tight. Eddie melted into the embrace feeling boneless and gooey and so  _ warm _ . He nuzzled his head up underneath Richie’s chin, his face tucked into his throat.

As he drifted off, he felt Richie place a soft kiss to the top of his head and he fell asleep with a smile on his face, fully content.

  
  
  


Eddie was always an early riser, no matter how late he fell asleep, so it was no surprise that he woke up before Richie. He was still completely wrapped up in him, Richie snoring softly into the top of Eddie’s head. Eddie lay there peacefully for a few minutes, savoring the warmth and comfort of Richie’s embrace before he realized he  _ really had to pee _ .

Very carefully, so as not to wake him, Eddie extricated himself from his limbs and slipped out of bed, looking back at Richie’s calm, sleeping form. He looked much younger like this, his glasses on the bedside table and all the muscles in his face completely relaxed. Eddie allowed himself five seconds to admire him before he turned on his heel and walked to the bathroom.

He figured he might as well shower while he was up, clean off the sweat and pool water and sex from himself. Before he did, he stopped to look at himself in the mirror. His hair was still mussed up from the night before, but he wasn’t as flushed as he figured he must have been. However, he felt like he was glowing, like something had clicked into place. It felt  _ right _ . He grinned at his own reflection before finally getting in the shower and cleaning himself off.

Eddie hadn’t bothered putting on any clothes when he woke up, so once he toweled off he went back into the bedroom to steal some of Richie’s. There was no way in  _ hell _ he was gonna wear the same clothes from last night, even if he hadn’t jumped into a swimming pool fully clothed.

He tugged on a pair of Richie’s boxers, eyeing his packer on the table where he left it the night before, not wanting to forget where he left it. Eddie rifled through Richie’s closet trying to find the least hideous shirt he could and settling on a blue button up with coral cartoon pineapples and speckles on it. He left it unbuttoned.

Before leaving the room, Eddie pressed a gentle kiss to Richie’s forehead, watching the way he smiled slightly in his sleep. Eddie’s heart squeezed, so full of affection for the giant moron. He ran his hand through his hair once before forcing himself to walk to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

Resting on the counter were their phones, completely forgotten last night in the heat of the moment. Sheepishly, Eddie grabbed his, looking to see a handful of unanswered texts from the other Losers.

From Beverly, he got a small series of drunk texts over the course of a couple hours:

**Bev: hye eddieee text me when you get hoem ok? love youuuu**

**Bev: are oyu still at richs??**

**Bev: hello??**

**Bev: OH ;)**

He shook his head, face burning despite no one being around. Timestamped a little while after Bev’s last text was one from Mike:

**Mike: Bev told me to tell you to be safe. Not sure why she couldn’t just tell you yourself.**

Bill sent a single emoticon not too long after, as if someone had told him:

**Bill: O:**

When he opened Stan’s he had to close his phone, put it face down on the counter, and walk a few steps away.

**Stan: Congratulations.**

After a few minutes, Eddie fired off a couple texts to let the others know that he was still alive and then set to start making breakfast. He hooked up his own phone to the speakers in the kitchen, loading up Richie’s spotify account and scrolling through. One of the playlists was called ‘songs to annoy eds’ and had...all of the songs that played the night before. Rolling his eyes, Eddie pressed play and set to work, dancing to Celine Dion’s rendition of “Alone” as he fried some eggs.

He lost track of time, dancing and singing along off-key to the playlist as he made toast and pancakes for himself and Richie.

When he was working on some homemade whipped cream, he startled at the sound of footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw a sleep-rumpled Richie staring at him, eyes as wide as saucers, magnified even more behind his glasses. Eddie smiled brightly at him.

“Mornin’, sunshine! Want some breakfast?” Eddie gestured to the plate of pancakes and eggs on the kitchen island. Richie just blinked at him.

“Thought you had left,” he mumbled, his voice rough from sleep. He looked...fragile. Like he couldn’t believe Eddie was standing in his kitchen, wearing his clothes, and cooking him breakfast. “Woke up and you-” he cleared his throat a little. “You were gone, so I just thought maybe…” He shrugged. Eddie’s heart broke.

“Did you…” Eddie trailed off. He glanced away, trying to get his emotions under control before he did something stupid like scream or cry. “Did you want me to go?” Richie shook his head. “Good. Because I don’t want to.”

He strode forward and pulled Richie down into a kiss, morning breath and all. When he pulled away Richie was still frowning, so he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed the crease between his eyebrows, too. “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Eddie rubbed Richie’s shoulders gently.

“I just thought. Maybe that you just wanted this to be a one-time thing?” Richie said, looking more unsure of himself as he kept going. “I don’t know, man. I don’t think-” Richie shook his head, cutting himself off. Eddie kissed him again.

“Did I not tell you?” Eddie asked, confused. He thought back to the night before, trying to remember if he had actually told Richie how he felt about him. He froze, dumbstruck, before facepalming. “I’m a fucking dumbass.”

Eddie stepped away, pacing the kitchen floor. “I fucking  _ jumped you _ and  _ you let me _ and I didn’t actually say what I was thinking! Of course you thought-” He broke off, turning to face Richie again. “Rich, I don’t want that to be a one-time thing. I really, really like you. If you don’t feel the same, that’s okay, I get it. I just felt like you should know.”

He turned back to the stand mixer, which was still churning the heavy cream into whipped cream for their pancakes. He fiddled with it, trying to get his hands to do  _ anything _ while he waited for a response from Richie.

“Do you mean that?” The voice was small, unsure. If Eddie didn’t know that Richie was the only other person in the house with him, he would’ve never guessed it was him who asked the question. When Eddie looked at Richie again, his lower lip was wobbling ever so slightly and his eyes were filled with such hope.

Eddie nodded. “Yeah. I mean it.”

The grin that spread across Richie’s face was so bright it was like looking at the sun. Eddie couldn’t help but mimic it, smiling so wide his face hurt. Richie crossed the kitchen to Eddie in three strides, pulling him to his chest. One hand was on Eddie’s lower back and the other held the back of his head to him. Eddie wound his own arms around Richie’s soft waist, letting his hands squeeze his hips a little. That’s when it registered-

“You’re not wearing a shirt,” Eddie mumbled into his chest. As it was, his face was right in Richie’s sternum.

“Is that a problem?” Richie asked, laughter in his voice. To be honest, Eddie was more focused on the way he could feel the vibrations  _ through _ Richie. He nuzzled his face back and forth. He was feeling a little drowsy again already, just from how comfortable it was to have Richie’s arms around him.

“Mmmm...nope. Not a problem. You’re very cozy.” Richie laughed at that. Eddie tilted his face back up to look him in the eye. “I really like you, Richie. I mean it,” he repeated. Richie made a strangled sound, his eyes darting all over Eddie’s face before bending down to kiss him.

“I really like you, too, Spaghetti,” he mumbled against Eddie’s lips. Eddie smiled, feeling completely overjoyed to hear it back, even if he had kind of already figured it out. Richie pressed another kiss to his lips. “Now, let’s have breakfast. You fucked the brains out of me last night so now I’m  _ starving _ .”

Eddie laughed, swatting at him and grabbed two plates, loading them up with food. They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Eddie’s left hand resting on Richie’s knee, his thumb rubbing circles into it. When they were done and cleaning up, Eddie spoke again.

“You know, if you want me to  _ actually _ fuck your brains out, we can go back to my apartment and get my strap-”

Before he could finish, Richie was racing towards the bedroom, shouting.

“Give me ten minutes to brush my teeth and wash my ass and then I’m all yours, Eds!”

Eddie was doubled over laughing, watching as Richie tripped over his own feet and tumbled over the threshold, letting out a small  _ ow _ before scrambling back up and continuing on his mission. His heart was filled with such affection for that sasquatch-looking motherfucker.

He couldn’t wait to see what the future had in store for them.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you can't tell i've never written anything even slightly graphic before.........
> 
> also i very heavily project onto eddie in case you cant tell by the everything


End file.
